Gut Check
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: The NOL tries to interrogate a girl named Shay after saving her from Iron Tager. For VesperianElemental. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! Resoleon here giving you a Fanfiction featuring my good friend VesperianElemental!

This is a fiction dedicated to this author.

I recommend listening to Comedy from the OST of Blazblue while reading this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Special Short Story: Gut Check**

A girl named Shay was lying down on a couch in the NOL interrogation room. She was just coming about after being unconscious for an extended period of time. When her eyes opened only slightly, she started talking.

"Oh man...what a dream. I mean...I like saw...Jin, Tsubaki, Makoto and Noel fighting that Red Devil up close..."

Shay looks up to see that those four from the NOL she just mentioned were standing right in front of the couch she is lying on.

She spoke with mixed levels of fear. "That was the most...weird thing...I've ever...seen..." Shay gulped.

An awkward silence occurred. Makoto took some steps close to Shay.

Makoto made a "hi" gesture with her hand. "Hi!"

Shay's eyes popped. "KYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Makoto did the same. "KYYYYAAAAAAA!" Makoto caught her breath. "Please don't do that! I nearly jumped out of my tail."

Shay frantically backs up on the couch. "It's...really...a full blown...BEASTKIN!" Shay puts the pillow over her head, hoping that she'll wake up. "I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep..."

Everyone else is looking on in bewilderment and curiosity.

Tsubaki nodded in disapproval. "This isn't going very well..."

Makoto leers at Tsubaki. "Hey, come on! Clearly, that Red Devil traumatized her. It's going to take some time to calm her down and talking to her can only help things."

Shay still had the pillow over her head. "I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep."

Makoto's eyes thinned as she yawned. "Damn...she's making ME sleepy..."

Jin sighed and moved to Shay.

"Careful, Jin..." Makoto said.

Jin gently tapped Shay on the shoulder. Shay unsteadily looks at Jin.

"Excuse me, miss..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"What exactly do you know about the Red Devil that he wanted to come after you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! He just started to come after me just because I looked suspicious and-OMG! I can't believe I'm talking!"

"What?" Noel asked.

"I'm really talking...to JIN!" Shay began to spoke as if she were in psychological denial. "Okay, Shay. You are talking to a bunch of video game characters from Blazblue. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming so EVERYTHING is JUST GREAT! HELLO, FRIENDS!"

It was Noel's turn. "Hello...Shay. How are you...doing?"

Shay laughed in denial. "Oh...I'm...FINE! Everything is absolutely FANTASTIC!"

Shay shrieked when there was another man that stepped forward: Hazama.

"Hello, miss! I'm from the intelligence department. I'm afraid I must interrogate you for some answers since you had a little tussle with the Red Devil. Sounds good?"

Shay's eyes popped again. "You're...you're Ha..." Shay passes out again in disbelief.

Noel puts her hands on her head in worriment.

Tsubaki facepalms herself. "You sure have a way with the ladies, Captain Hazama..."

Hazama flexed with a grin. "What can I say? I'm sexy and I know it but that's beside the point..."

"So now what do we do?" Tsubaki asked.

"Let's nudge her a bit and make her some tea." Noel suggested.

"I'll snap her out of it." Jin said with irritation.

"Wait, Major! I don't think you should be doing that!" Hazama said.

Makoto sighed. "Somebody get me when she wakes up."

Makoto gets a seat for herself and puts on her earphones. Tsubaki steps over to where she is.

"Hey, Earth to Makoto!" Tsubaki taps Makoto on the head.

"Ow!" Makoto yanks out her earphones. "What?"

"She woke up. Jin and Noel made her some tea and that girl might be ready to consider that she could be in reality."

Makoto's eyes shinned. "Awesome! We're kickass, girlfriend!"

Tsubaki giggled. "If you keep talking like that, she's going to pass out again."

"Oh shut up..."

Shay sighed to herself and looks up at the five. "Wow...so I'm really in the NOL but...I'm not from around here, yet I heard so much about you but to meet you in person...all five of you at once...it's just unreal..."

Tsubaki tries to see from her point of view. "Hmm...not from around here, eh and yet you know so much about us? I guess, I'd do the same in your situation, then."

Makoto grinned and flexed her muscles. "Oh yeah! We are so real, we're unreal! Get it? We're 'unbelievable'!"

Jin's teeth clenched. "Damn it, squirrel! Where's your off switch?"

Noel taps Jin to get his attention.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Jin replied.

"Um...is this another lesson for me, Jin? How to sense the truth? Because it doesn't look like this girl could be lying..."

Jin nodded. "No. This is called trusting your gut."

* * *

So anyway, hope you enjoy it and see you next time! Please review!

The character's name is Shay from VesperianElemental's _Eyes Through a Self Insert Fanfiction_. It's under Tales of Vesperia, if you're familiar with it or you can just check it under the author's profile and look it up from there. If you don't mind OC stories, give it a try. I even left some reviews in it.

Okay, enough rambling from me, I'm going to go sleep, now.

**Gut Check: End**


End file.
